My Life, My Rules
by Nightime Pleasures
Summary: This is a story I have made up, it is based in Australia and it involves vampires and werewolves. This Chapter establishes the relationships between the characters, there is mild warning on this one, it had some blood and some sexual references. Enjoy!


Cal's View-

Cal walked briskly in the cold winter winds, '_stupid new fricken town!' _He thought hastily to himself, he opened the door and slammed it behind him, faces turned up to see him, some instantly aware of his model looks, others couldn't care less. He cocked his head and narrowed his perfect eyebrows in a confused frown, _'Man this town has a lot of Goths and Emos!' _ Cal walked up the rows or seats and stopped at the teacher's desk, "Hey, I'm new here. My name is Calin Finlay…" he introduced himself to the bored looking young teacher sitting at the desk, '_Like you give a damm…'_

"Hi Cal, I'm Mr Catalino, but you can call me Mr C. Have a seat" Mr C introduced himself, it sounded rehearsed.

Cal obeyed and took a seat next to a Goth or Emo; whatever they're called here. He rested his head on the seat; there was a tap on his shoulder. A boy about the age of seventeen with black hair and numerous piercings was squatting next to him, a smirk on his bad boy features. "Hey man, I'm Alec, nice to meet ya!" Alec greeted, sharp canines showing through his smile. Cal noticed this at once, "Hey Alec, good to meet you too. Hey can I ask you a question mate?"

"Shoot"

"You get your canines sharpened into fangs man?"

"Hell yea! Awesome ey?" Alec grinned widely, showing his fangs off.

Cal grinned, "You could say that." He stated.

Alec grinned back and sped out the door, books in hand, right before the bell went. A beautiful, young Goth pushed past him, "He does that" she murmured on her way past. Cal smirked, "Really…? Who might you be?"

"Abby"

"Hi Abby…"

"Bye Cal"

Cal stopped short, that was a quick dismissal. Someone pushed him from behind, a tall, muscular man stood behind him, "I'm Oscar, I have to _look after you_ today" he told him. Cal curled his lip, "I don't need looking after pal, sod off!" Cal snarled, turning away. Oscar stopped him, "Listen man, I don't want to do this either ok?" Oscar confided.

"Leave the kid alone Kar" a voice sounded behind him, a voice he recognised, Alec. Alec stormed up behind him and leaned on his shoulder, "Go away mutt" Alec told the taller boy, the insult rolling off his tongue. A boy came up behind Oscar who was almost an exact copy of him, pulling him away gently. His eyes burning holes through Alec, Alec flipped him off and pulled Cal in the other direction.

Alec pulled him into class with him, he had history first up. '_At least they have history…' _he sighed in his mind.Alec took his seat at the back next to Abby, saving the seat next to him for Cal, plugging himself into his iPod, and leaning the chair back on two legs. Abby leaned over Alec, "Oi Cal, You hanging out with us at lunch?" she inquired softly. Cal smiled politely, "Sure, if you don't mind" he replied, butterflies flooding his stomach. Abby shrugged, and proceeded to throw paper balls at the boy in front of her, he turned around, "Quit it Abz!" he snapped. "Chill Brett, don't get your collar in a knot" she warned, another dog insult. Brett growled under his breath and shot a look at Cal, Cal raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. Brett turned away and Cal leaned back in his seat, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw a note flicked onto his table from Abby's direction. He opened it,

A-_Sup?_

_C-Not Much… What's up with Brett, Oscar and Sam? Alec called Oscar a mutt and you told Brett not to get his collar in a knot, some kind of inside joke?_

Abby smirked.

_A- Kind of… More like an inside insult, Alec and I have a sort of rivalry with them. Think of them as a pack of dogs…_

_Oscar is the 'Alpha' _

_Sam is his second_

_Chase, Jeremy and Jesse are just there._

_And Brett is…well Brett is the proper Alpha; he does everything from the inside. Oscar is just a decoy. _

_C-Righty-o! So if they are the wolves what are you? Lol_

_A- Vampires._

_C- Bite me_

_Love to, 0466725267. Text me yea?_

_c- Sure thing. 0489727623_

_Alec- 0458396201_

_C- Ta. Xx_

History went past in a blur; it was just a re-cap of everything they'd be doing this year, assignments being handed out and choosing partners. Alec went with Abby and Cal had to go with Brett. Cal's phone buzzed in his pocket, he looked at the message from Alec. 'Soz man, I wish you weren't stuck with the dog mate.' Make fun of him for me yea?' Cal grinned. 'Sure thing Alec. No worries.'

Cal moved to sit next to Brett, sliding into the chair beside him. Brett nodded to him and inhaled deeply, sighing as he released the breath. Cal turned to his partner, "You sniffing me man?" he asked bemused. Brett chuckled, "Nah, someone here has very strong, granny perfume! I'm guessing Abby…" he whispered, not soft enough. He got a whack upside his head. Cal grinned to himself, 'They like each other…' he thought.

Alec's view-

Alec grinned as the thought went through Cal's head; he turned to Abby and nudged her. 'He thinks you like Brett…' Abby's reply was instant in his head, 'Oh Jesus… Stupid stinking human.' Alec frowned, 'He smells different to you? Stronger?'

'Yes. Stronger than I have ever smelt the scent.'

'Is he your caller?'

'Maybe'

'I think you like him Abby. Cal I mean.'

'I just met him Alec! I would rather keep up the charade of us going out, much easier…'

'Is that what I am for you? An easier option?'

'Alec…Relax. You're tensing up; you look like you're constipated.' She giggled in his head.

'Abby. I mean it, why don't we just make our mate-ship official? What are you afraid of?'

'The wolves. They have forbidden it Alec'

'WHO CARES!? They have never stopped me before!'

'Alec relax, Brett knows we are talking…'

'So?'

'…..'

'Don't you ignore me Abigail!'

No answer. 'Dammit!' Alec stood up and excused himself to the toilet, he stormed out of class and burst into the hallway. Alec stormed past a group of girls, one caught his eye and he vaguely remembered her name. 'Kaycee… Hi" he greeted, seductively, capturing her with his eyes. Kaycee blushed, she was one of the mid-popular girls, timid but confident. She knew her place, which was not by his side, perfect. "Hi Alec…How are you?" she asked, her heart pounding with adrenaline.

"Better now. Walk with me?"

"Sure" she turned to her wide-eyed friends, "I'll see you guys later"

Her friends disappeared down the hall, gossiping about her as they went.

He pushed her against the lockers, she put her delicate hands on his chest. He dipped his head, finding her lips with his, his tongue probing against hers. He pressed his body against hers, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame, he felt Abby enter his mind and then make a hasty retreat, her tail between her legs. 'Good' he smirked against her lips. Kaycee pulled away, "Alec. Since when? I thought you were with Abby?" she asked innocently, her lips red from their kissing. Alec brushed her hair back from her face, "I broke up with her, we had a fight and I ended it" he told her, not exactly a lie but close. Kaycee seemed satisfied and went back to kissing him, they continued until Mr Reynolds came looking for Alec and found his mouth on Kaycee's. Mr Reynolds dragged Alec off by his ear, he sent Alec back to class and went off his nut at Kaycee. He winked at her before stepping into the classroom, all eyes turned to him.

Alec saw Abby with cal, Brett slouching in the seat next to his. He swore under his breath, "What's your problem Abby!?" he snapped at her. Abby turned to him, "Whatever do you mean Alec?" she asked, innocent, confusion clouding her face; all an act. Alec stiffened, "You told Mr Reynolds where I was didn't you!?" he accused her. Abby feigned shock, "I did no such thing!" she gasped. Alec was about to snap a sharp retort at her when Mr Reynolds came into the classroom, red-faced and not very happy at all. "Mr McKenna!! Will you please tell me what you were doing with that young lady out in the hall?" he demanded sharply. Alec turned slowly, sitting on Abby's desk, he put his feet up onto the seat in front of him. "Well, Sir… Firstly I pushed her against the lockers and wrapped my arms around her, then I kissed her, and then we pashed." He ventured, "Do you know what a pash is sir?" he asked defiantly. He watched Mr Reynolds's growing anger, he continued his recount. "Then I _was_ going to strip her and have sex with her on the bathroom floor…." The last wasn't true, but it added to Abby's jealousy…and Mr Reynolds's disgust and anger. There were gasps of outrage, disgust and approval all around the room, there also were snorts of laughter. He smirked and stood up and walked out of the room, he wasn't going to hear the end of this. Mr Reynolds went on about school etiquette, moral beliefs and punishment for about half an hour, during which Alec was listening to Abby flirt with Cal. He snapped back to attention when Mr Reynolds hit him over the head, "You listening boy!?" he snapped harshly. Alec debated to say something sarcastic or be a total smart ass, he decided the later. "Huh?" Alec groaned, as if he was off in his own little world. As expected Mr Reynolds went off again, this time about how in his day no one got away with skipping class and dis-respecting their elders. Mr Reynolds pushed him into class and told him to sit still, shut-up and do some work, '_Its not like I need to pay attention to this old human…There is nothing that can surprise someone with a Masters in History, Psychology, Biology, Maths and English…' he thought dully. _

Alec tuned into the minds of his fellow classmates, he turned his head to a girl in the corner, '_I'd like to do him on the bathroom floor…He is sooo sexy…And such a bad-ass!! I wonder if he'd consider going on a date with me... Nah, he's to cool for that!' _he tuned out; her thoughts would go on like that. He tuned into a boy called Caleb's head, it was empty. _'That can't be right!' _ He gasped, the kid was asleep on his desk, or was he? Alec jumped out of his seat and lifted Caleb's head of the desk; his eyes were devoid of life. He was dead. Alec gasped and there were collective screams and gasps through the room, "Call an ambulance!" Alec ordered the nearest person, he dragged Caleb onto the ground and checked for any signs of life, none. He started CPR and didn't stop until the paramedics came, telling him they would look after it from here. Alec clenched his hands into fists and slammed his head against the wall, it was his job to make sure the humans didn't die around Abby and him, but it always managed to happen, one way or another. He felt a hand on his shoulder; Kaycee was standing beside him, fresh tears in her eyes. He felt overwhelmed with her feelings flooding out from her in waves, she was consumed with grief and it was suffocating him. She wrapped her little hands around his waist and tucked her head against his chest, tears dampening his shirt. He put his hand on her head and leant back against the hall wall, pulling her with him; she let out a ragged sob and collapsed in his arms. He soothed her while the police rushed in and out of the room, they sat in that corner until lunchtime, the students swarming out of the classrooms, gossiping and trying to peek at the dead body in the room next door, the death had already spread through the school. Alec stood and pulled Kaycee up with him, "I have to go early, I'll see you later" he told her, kissing her on the cheek and leaving her there. He stalked away and went to find Abby.

Abby's View-

Abby was sitting in the rear of Alec's car with Cal when she saw Alec storming up from History block; he was going a little faster than the average human could walk, but no-one seemed to notice. She raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "Alec? What is it?" she asked poisonously. Alec pulled her off the truck, "We have a problem" he stated, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Abby quickly searched the area for danger, she made a snap decision. 'I'm going to tell Cal what and who we are Alec, if he's in danger then we need to tell him about it' she thought in his head, his angry reply was shocked, 'no. He is not in danger at the present time' he told her, blocking her out from his head. She turned around to Cal; his eyes were brimmed with worry and confusion. "Listen Cal, we need to go. Will you be alright by yourself?" she asked, cursing herself the moment she said it. "I'm not a baby! I can look after myself" Cal snapped indignantly, Abby smiled at this. "Sure you can" she teased playfully, she stopped short. She remembered who was standing beside her, 'Whoops...' she cursed. Alec grinned at Cal, "catcha later man!" he told Cal, extending his hand for a high-five. Cal met him halfway, "Yea seeya Alec" Cal replied. Alec got into his car and started her up, "Abby come on!" he growled. Abby smiled at Cal and went to join Alec in the car, he sped off as soon as she'd shut the door, the yellow Ferrari burning rubber on the bitchumen.

Brett's View-

Brett watched Alec and Abby drive off, he saw Cal start to wander towards the canteen. He looked to Oscar; who nodded, they were going to confront the newcomer. Oscar stood up the rest of the pack followed, except for Jeremy, who was sidetracked by three fangirls. Oscar caught up to Cal, "Oi Cal" he growled, grabbing the human's shoulder, spinning him around. Cal's eyes widened at the surrounding group of boys, Jeremy finally joining them. Cal's eyes met Brett's, under the anger, loathing and defiance; there was fear. Cal sneered at Oscar, "What do _you _want Oscar?" he snapped. Oscar motioned for the boys to grab him, Jeremy, Jesse and Sam pinned him to he ground, Chase stayed by Brett's side. Oscar glared at Chase, who whimpered and reluctantly grabbed Cal's remaining limb. Cal tried to scream but Sam placed his hand over his mouth, Cal thrashed, attempting to get free of the pack. Oscar knelt down by Cal's side and grabbed his chin, forcing Cal to look Oscar in the eyes. Oscar frowned, as if he didn't like what he saw, he then drew his fist back and started to beat up Cal, drawing blood first punch. Brett swallowed as he heard bone crunch, Oscar had broken his nose. Oscar continued beating him from head to toe, breaking his right arm and smashing his ribs in the process. Brett shook his head, this wasn't right, "Stop. Oscar that's enough" he ordered. Oscar froze, "Brett. Don't speak another word against me" Oscar ordered, the order taking effect immediately. Brett clenched his jaw, "Yes Sir" Brett mumbled.

He saw a bunch of boys running towards them, Sebastian in front. Oscar turned and ordered the boys to let Cal go, Cal just lay there, drifting into unconsciousness.

Sebastian's View-

Sebastian saw Oscar's group fan out, he had glimpses of the boy behind them, it was the new kid, Cal. "Lucas, go fetch the new kid" he told Lucas, Lucas nodded and walked behind the boys and to where Cal was, Brett kneeling next to him. Sebastian saw Lucas and Brett drag Cal out of the way, bruised and bleeding profusely. He heard Jason and Jake gasp at the sight of the bleeding boy, their blood lust rising. Sebastian snarled, "What have you done Oscar? He is only a human!"

Oscar laughed, "So? He hangs out with your kind! The pack has passed judgement; Alec and Abby are to be terminated immediately!" Oscar vowed, crouching into fight mode. Sebastian lunged at Oscar, tackling him to the ground, all hell broke loose. Sebastian and Oscar rolled on the ground, it was an even fight, Brett and Lucas stayed out of the fight, they were both uncomfortable with what was happening. They had called 000 and police and an ambulance would be here any second. Sebastian pinned Oscar to the ground, straddling his waist and punching him. He felt something grow underneath him, Sebastian spat in disgust, they guy was getting a hard on from either Sebastian being on top of him or being beaten up, he hoped it was the later. He heard the sirens but he continued to punch Oscar, Oscar flipped Sebastian so he was on top, Oscar continued to punch Sebastian. Sebastian attempted to defend himself and saw the police come up behind Oscar, pulling him off of him. Oscar broke free of them and pulled up his fists to fight them off, the police took out the stun gun. Sebastian sat up and looked as Oscar was shot at with the stun gun; Oscar fell to the floor, writhing as the volts of electricity flowed through his entire body. He cringed as Oscar let out a scream of agony, pure pain. The police placed Oscar in handcuffs and forced him into a kneeling position, skimming him for concealed weapons. Oscar stood and went to where the paramedics were attending Cal, the boy looked at him, "Thanks…They wouldn't have stopped if you hadn't come. I owe you one" Cal mumbled. Sebastian smiled ruefully, "It's alright Cal. I just wish we had come earlier…" he sighed. Cal shook his head, the paramedic gasped. "Don't move your head!! You could have spinal injuries!" the paramedic warned. Cal rolled his eyes, "If I can move my head, I don't have spinal injuries…" he retorted, Sebastian frowned, "Listen to them Cal" he told the human. He turned to Lucas and Donte, "Go with him, Look after the kid" he told the two. They nodded and got in the ambulance with Cal and the paramedics, the paramedics got in and shut the door and drove away.


End file.
